Big Time Second
by Discontinued Indefinitely
Summary: Logan catches James and Carlos in a private moment and shows himself the ropes of how to fantasize...  I realize that probably doesn't make sense, but this is a one shot and the sequel to Big Time First. Notice the pattern?


**A/N: I mainly made this a sequel because the last one was a oneshot and this one will be too. Also because Logan is focused on more in this story. I hope you enjoy this, like supposedly many of you did the last one!**

**_Previously:_** [Carlos catches James, as Alan Harper of Two and a Half Men says, "Yankin it like a monkey on a mango tree," while thinking of him. Carlos asks how to do that, James teaches him, Carlos stops, James blows him, Carlos and James come, Logan is standing in the doorway.]

**_Now: _**Carlos just stood up and waved at Logan, dick flopping around wildly, saying, "Hey Logie!" with a big grin. "James tought me how to masserbade and now I love him!"

James flew off the couch, covering his junk with his hands, forgetting about the tossed-aside blanke.

Logan turned a deep burgandy, laughing nervously and saying, "Bleep-blop-bloop," before dashing off as quick as possible to his room.

As soon as he was gone, James offered his hand to Carlos and said, "Would you care for a shower?"

Carlos laughed and nodded, eyes big, as James led him away to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Logan, once safely in his room, thought back to the image he saw before. It was so weird.<p>

Then Logan noticed the bulge in his pants and said, "SHIT!" embarrassment spreading through his body, causing his dick to go soft once again.

How embarassing, he had had a boner that whole time! And it was so visible! What are the chances of randomly popping one at a time like that? Unless, of course...

No! Hortence Logan Mitchell was not gay! It was a sexy scene though...

No! It wasn't possible! But he just loved James's perfect abs and soft dick, and...

No! He absolutely did not like that! But Carlos's smooth and tan chest and little leg hair and tight butt were just so...

Fine, he was gay. He was on his bed before he could thing these words though, fumbling with his belt and pulling down his pants and boxers around his angles, puling his sweater vest up a little bit, and letting go.

He rubbed it long and hard and fast, breathing hard and shaking his bed. The amazing feelings would get stronger and fade, then get stronger than the last time, and fade, and he just repeated this cycle, imagining the two other boys having sex hot and passionately. At some point he thought he heard a knock, but he was too into it by now. He could feel the exuberating feeling rising to the tip of his cock slowly, feeling his dick tighten, his balls tingle, until..

"HOLY SHIT JAMES AND CARLOS! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!"

And then it was over, giant pooll of smen on his chest where he lifted his shirt, but also some drizzled up his shirt and on his cheeks from when he shot.

He held his dick in his hands stil and it slowly went soft, then he finally opened his eyes.

And standing in his doorway were the three other boys, Carlos and James laughing and in towels, and Kendall blushing immensely and staring in shock.

"You must be having quite some time to cuss like that!" James said, knowing how the smart boy hardly ever cussed. Carlos threw his head back and roared with laughter, and Kendall just looked as livid as ever.

Logan furiously pulled his pants up, cheeks turning as red as Kendalls.

Once Carlos finished laughing, wiping the tears out of his eyes, he said, "Hey Jamie, can we have a double date with Kendall and Logan?"

Kendall and Logan both shouted in unison, "I'm not gay!"

James replied to Carlos, ignoring the two boys, "If by date, you mean sex, then hell yea!"

As if reading James's thoughts, Carlos pushed Kendall into the room and on the bed, while James slid Kendall's bed up with Logan's. They were gonna need lots of space...

When he was done, James jumped on Kendall and pinned him down, then threw his towel off, and Carlos did the same.

Then he said, deviously smiling, "You too are in for the ride of your lives..."

...TO BE CONTINUED...

**A/N: Ok so sorry if there isn't enough sex in here for you or if it was too short but there will be a sequel that will be an OT4 (sex with all four for those who don't know what that is) that will just be wild, passionate sex, and will nicely wrap up this trilogy. It will be, once again, a seperate story, because this and it was/will be a one shot, and they focus on different characters. Please review, and I love all of you, especially _you _there! :P Oh and just one more thing, I am a huge Christian and therefore don't cuss, only in writing...the cussing was nonexistent in the first, medium in this one, and it will be at maximum next time ;) **

**BTL14 8D**


End file.
